Sarah Silverman
Sarah Kate Silverman (Bedford, 1º dicembre 1970) è un'attrice, comica e musicista statunitense, nota per il suo umorismo politicamente scorretto che tocca argomenti tabù quali razzismo, sesso, religione e satira sulle celebrità. Biografia Nasce a Bedford, nel New Hampshire, il 1º dicembre 1970 da una famiglia ebraica discendente da immigrati da Russia e Polonia. Suo padre è l'impresario Donald Silverman e sua madre l'attrice teatrale Beth Ann Silverman. Iniziò a recitare a 12 anni, quando entrò a far parte della compagnia teatrale della madre, e a 17 anni già si esibiva da sola come comica in svariati ristoranti. Il suo primo impiego importante arrivò nel 1993, quando venne scelta come comica per il Saturday Night Live, ma dopo una stagione venne licenziata poiché, a detta del programma, il suo umorismo era «un po' troppo sotto la cintura». Riuscì a ritrovare un impiego televisivo solo nel 1996, quando partecipò per 2 stagioni consecutive al The Larry Sanders Show, mentre continuava a fare numerose apparizioni in altri programmi televisivi accrescendo sempre più la sua popolarità. È nel 1997 che inizia la sua carriera cinematografica, quando appare in Who's the Caboose?, una commedia esilarante inedita in Italia che non fece altro che farla diventare ancora più famosa, ma la sua affermazione nel cinema avvenne l'anno seguente, quando ottenne un ruolo in due pellicole: Tutti pazzi per Mary, in cui interpretava un'amica della protagonista (Cameron Diaz) e Bulworth - Il senatore di Warren Beatty, che ottenne anche delle nomination agli Academy Awards. Così i ruoli cinematografici in film di successo arrivarono l'uno dopo l'altro: tra tutti si possono ricordare Lo scapolo d'oro (1999), Evolution (2001), School of Rock (2003) e la trasposizione cinematografica del celebre musical Rent (2005). Ha partecipato anche al doppio episodio Futuro anteriore della serie di fantascienza Star Trek Voyager. È diventata una comica d'eccezione e partecipa o presenta regolarmente programmi di successo, tra gli ultimi, gli MTV Movie Awards del 2007. Nel 2004 ha creato una sua pièce di teatro intitolata Jesus is Magic, portata sul grande schermo nel 2005 con il titolo Sarah Silverman: Jesus is Magic. Il canale televisivo Comedy Central le ha dato la possibilità di creare uno show tutto suo: il Sarah Silverman Show, partito nel 2007, che sta riscuotendo un enorme successo in tutto il mondo. Nel 2010 pubblica il libro The Bedwetter: Stories of Courage, Redemption, and Pee ("La piscialetto: storie di coraggio, redenzione e pipì") in cui affronta con ironia i problemi di incontinenza che ebbe durante l'infanzia e l'adolescenza. Filmografia ]] *''Who's the Caboose?'' (1997) *''Tutti pazzi per Mary'' (There's Something About Mary), regia di Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly (1998) *''Bulworth - Il senatore'' (Bulworth), regia di Warren Beatty (1998) *''Lo scapolo d'oro'' (The Bachelor), regia di Gary Sinyor (1999) *''Da che pianeta vieni?'' (What Planet Are You From?), regia di Mike Nichols (2000) *''Screwed'' (2000) *''Le vie della violenza'' (The Way of the Gun), regia di Christopher McQuarrie (2001) *''Dimmi che non è vero'' (Say It Isn't So), regia di James B. Rogers (2001) *''Heartbreakers - Vizio di famiglia'' (Heartbreakers), regia di David Mirkin (2001) *''Evolution'', regia di Ivan Reitman (2001) *''Run Ronnie Run!'' (2002) *''School of Rock'', regia di Richard Linklater (2003) *''Hair High'' (2003), voce *''The Aristocrats'' (2005), documentario *''Sarah Silverman: Jesus is Magic'' (2005) *''Rent'', regia di Chris Columbus (2005) *''I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With'' (2006) *''Scuola per canaglie'' (School for Scoundrels), regia di Todd Phillips (2006) *''Fired!'' (2007), documentario *''Certifiably Jonathan'' (2007), documentario *''Futurama: il colpo grosso di Bender'' (Futurama: Bender's Big Score), regia di Dwayne Carey-Hill (2007), voce *''Super High Me'' (2008), cameo *''Funny People'', regia di Judd Apatow (2009), cameo *''Saint John of Las Vegas'' (2010) *''Take This Waltz'', regia di Sarah Polley (2011) *''Ralph Spaccatutto'' (Wreck-It Ralph), regia di Rich Moore (2012) – voce di Vanellope von Schweetz Doppiatrici italiane * Monica Ward in: Sarah Silverman Show * Rossella Acerbo in: Evolution * Laura Lenghi in: School of Rock Da doppiatrice è sostituita da: * Gaia Bolognesi in: Ralph Spaccatutto Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * en:Sarah Silverman pl:Sarah Silverman pt-br:Sarah Silverman ru:Сара Сильверман